A Look from the Past
by DarkCrimsonEtherealVoid
Summary: "I will protect you." (Reincarnation AU with Fem!Gon) [ON HOLD]
1. Prologue

**"I should have protected him.."**

**"And yet I've failed to do that."**

**"It's all my fault ..."**

* * *

"I'm so sorry Gon! It's all my fault…" Killua cried his heart out as Gon drew his last breath.

"Gon! Gon...Please wake up!"

But not a sound was heard...

Suddenly the battlefield grew silent due to Gon's death...

"YOU!" With his eyes turned into that of a merciless assassin, he expertly killed the one who murdered Gon.

Killua looked at Gon's lifeless body and then carried it towards his house.

"Alluka!"

"Ah welcome home onii-cha—" Alluka stopped dead to his tracks because of the gruesome scene that's unfolding in front of him.

"W-what happened?"

"Alluka...please...save Gon!"Killua desperately screamed.

"I wish...for the two of us...to be reincarnated..."

Alluka got over his shock and proceeded to use his nen.

"B-but onii-chan...you will die too..."

"It doesn't matter. I...I just want Gon t...to be... happy..."

"Good bye Killua-nii-chan….please take care." As soon as Alluka said that, Killua saw nothing but darkness and he felt that his consciousness is fading.

"Gon….I promise. I"ll protect you."

* * *

"Oi Kiru! it's morning already wake up and today is your first day of school!"

"Shut up aniki I'm already awake!"

**_…_****_It was just a dream right?_**


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Hunter x Hunter. Hunter x Hunter is the property of Togashi Yoshihiro, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**Kiru's pov**

I woke up in a jolt due to that nightmare I just had. I felt sweat rolling around my face. I tried to forget about that nightmare by breathing evenly but to no avail... I can't forget about that nightmare. Maybe I read too much manga or the heat just got into my head. Geez, why does school even start on April?

"Oi Kiru! It's time for breakfast!"

Before leaving my room, I gazed outside my window.

"Just another boring day."

* * *

On my way to the school, some girl bumped into me.

"Hey watch where you're going." I said to her

"Sorry! Umm... what's your name?"

I'm popular in this school yet she doesn't know me? Maybe she's new here

"Kiru. How about yours?"

"My name is Gina. Nice to meet you." She smiled then she extended her hand for a handshake.

"Well Gina, see you around." I shook her hand and left quickly without waiting for her reply.

When our hands touched, I felt like we had known each other for a long time...it was a familiar feeling. But maybe it was just my imagination. I mean, we just met today.

I heard some girls talking about something in the classroom. They were squealing and giggling. I got the feeling that they were talking about me so I approached them.

"What are you talking about?" I asked them.

"Erm nothing." The president of my fanclub, Yumi answered.

My fanclub, 'Kiruers'. Wait, is that Gina?

"Umm we're talking about clubs right?" Charlotte, the vice president of my fanclub reluctantly answered.

"You." Gina replied.

"GINA! SHHH!"

I glared at them.

"Wha-"

I saw Hisoka-sensei entering the classroom.

I gave them a look that says I'll-deal-with-all-of-you-later.

It is stated in our schedule that it should be our homeroom period right now and our teacher should be Biscuit-sensei. But why is that perverted teacher here? Don't tell me-

"Good morning class since your homeroom teacher is absent, I will be your temporary homeroom teacher today. I am Hisoka and I am also your teacher in your History subject. Nice too meet you." Then he stared at Gina.

Darn that perverted teacher.

"Oh, is there a problem?"

Tch, he noticed that I was glaring at him

"Nothing. And my problems are none of your business."

Having a teacher like that for 2 hours? No way. I'll just sleep instead. In that way, I won't see that perverted teacher's face and I won't hear his voice.

"Killua! Kiru-"

"Kiru! Wake up! Sensei is in front of you!"

Huh? That dream again? And wait, I just noticed that Gina is my seatmate. I checked my watch and saw that 1 hour had already passed.

"Sleeping on the first day of class tsk tsk too bad I won't let you off that easy even though it's just your first day. Detention for you after school!"

"Tch, I don't care. Perverted teacher."

"Sleeping in class and calling me, your teacher, a pervert? How disrespectful. Want me to give you an offense for that?" And then he smirked.

"Then give me an offense. I don't care anyways. I'd rather not study than be in a class with you." After saying that, I stood up and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

I heard someone call my name while I was walking in the hallway.

"Kiru!"

I looked behind me and I saw that the one who was calling me was Gina. So I stopped walking so that she can catch up with me.

"Kiru, Hisoka-sensei wants you to return to the classroom. So, he sent me to find you and lead you back there." Gina told me.

"I won't go back to the classroom."

"Why?" She asked me.

"Simple. I don't want to be in that place." I replied.

"What do you think I should do then?" She asked me again.

"Go return to the classroom by yourself." As soon as I said that, I started to walk away from her.

Then she ran towards me and grabbed my hand.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" I asked her as she dragged me toward the classroom.

"Obviously trying to get you to the classroom. Duh!" She sarcastically answered me.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO THE CLASSROOM!"

Gina tripped due to my sudden outburst. Thus, pulling me along with her.

And then I saw myself passionately staring at her eyes.

"Um...Kiru? I think I have a sprained leg and I can't walk...so, could you please take me to the clinic?" Then she looked at me. I noticed that her cheeks were red.

When I suddenly noticed that we were in an awkward position. Since I was pulled by Gina when she tripped, I was on top of her.

"Um..." I also feel my cheeks heating up.

"Please." She pleaded while looking away.

Guess I have no choice but to carry her. "Fine."

I stood up then I carried her. Bridal Style. I heard some girls squealing. That's when I noticed...we were in front of our classroom and almost everyone in my class saw what happened. Even Hisoka-sensei saw.

And I glared at them wording NOT-A-WORD

* * *

Why did I even get caught up in this mess anyways? I thought of that while I was carrying Gina to the clinic.

"Nurse Machi!"

"Yes? What's the problem?" She asked me then she saw that I was carrying Gina.

"She has a sprained leg so-" she cut me off before I could even finish my sentence.

"Are you two a couple?" She asked us.

"N-no! I mean- p-please heal her injury. I'm off! I lay Gina on the clinic bed. I noticed that she was still blushing. I quickly looked away then I left the clinic.

I think I'll just stay at the rooftop until school ends.

* * *

I sighed as I venture my way towards our school's rooftop, I never knew that I single girl can make me blush and falter like I did earlier. I wonder what's happening to me. I'm sure that I'm not sick or anything. Should I consult someone about this? Arghh, even my thoughts are becoming crazy!

I ruffled my hair due to my irritation. I'm now in front of the door leading to the rooftop of our school, I opened the door and inhaled the fresh air. The rooftop always calms me down that's why every time I got confused, irritated or when I'm in a bad mood, you can find me here chilling out.

I sat down beside the door and think about the girl I carried earlier, she is very light and her figure fits perfectly in my arms due to an unknown reason, I felt a little bit of déjà vu. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door opened revealing the girl in my thoughts.

"Kiru! Where are you!?" she screamed from the top of her lungs. I instantly covered my ears with my hands.

"Watch your volume, Gina!" I shouted back at her.

Her face mirrored relief when she saw me.

"Thank goodness, I found you." she said while panting.

When her panting slowed down her face changes into a stern one and said in a serious tone.

"You are in trouble."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Gina's POV**_

"**You are in trouble."**

"So?"

"You are supposed to go to the principal's office."

"And?"

Geez! This guy is seriously annoying me! But I need to be calm. I mean it's just my first day here in this school and I don't want to have any offense. But Kiru, he doesn't even care if he gets one. Tch, him and his attitude.

I sat beside him. I think I saw Kiru moving a bit farther from me or was it just my imagination?

"W-what is it?" he asked me. I noticed that he is blushing a little too.

"Can I sit here?" I asked him.

"You are already sitting there." He sarcastically replied.

I ignored his sarcastic reply and told him "You know, you should really face your problem instead of running away from it. So, why don't you just go to the office and face your problem there? Maybe the principal would let you off since it's just the first day of school." I gave him a reassuring smile.

Then he looked at me. I think I convinced him so I relaxed a bit. Maybe he is not as stubborn as I thought he would be.

"I'll go home." He stood up and walked towards the door.

Ehhh!? I didn't expect that! I mean, he looked convinced and that he would just go to the principal's office!

I grabbed his wrist and shouted "JUST GO TO THE TO THE OFFICE! DARN IT!"

"You might be the most popular guy in school but you still have to face your problem, you know." I said.

"HEY! MY PROBLEMS ARE NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! DON'T MEDDLE WITH IT!" Then he removed my hand from his wrist.

"It's because-"

"Shut up." He said, then he quickly left the rooftop.

"You are a jerk!" I shouted even though I knew that he wouldn't hear it.

I'll report that jerk to the principal!

* * *

Finally it's our dismissal time. This first day of school is so tiring...why? Because we introduced ourselves to the class in every subject. But before going home, I have to report Kiru first.

I knocked on the principal's office door.

"Ah principal, Kiru-"

"The principal is not present. He is in a meeting right now so I'm the one in charge as of now." Kaito-san, our vice principal said.

"Oh. I just came to report my classmate." I simply said.

"Hm? What seems to be the problem and what is the name of the student?" He asked me.

"Kiru. He skipped classes and went home early."

"I see. I'll just tell this to the principal when he returns from his meeting."

"Thank you very much. If you'll excuse me." I bowed politely then walked towards the door.

"Wait."

"Ermm what is it Kaito-san?"

"Let's play a game." Then I saw his lips slowly forming a smile.

"A game? What kind of game?" I questioned him.

A game? I wonder, what kind of game does the vice principal want me to play…

"A game where you can gain something."

"Like what?"

"Information, knowledge and most of all, experience."

"…Eh?"

I am so confused. What is the vice principal talking about? Information? Knowledge? Experience? Do I even need those?

"Gina, I want you to make Kiru PROPERLY attend classes and have passing grades for every subject. But of course, you will gain something if you succeed. However if you fail… you and Kiru will be suspended for one week." The vice principal said.

Ehhhh!? Suspended for 1 week!? I bet Kiru wouldn't even care if he had been suspended for 1 week, but why will I be suspended too?

"…But why me? I mean, there are other students out there…"

"It's because you have already involved yourself with Kiru and not many students dare to oppose him. On the other hand, if you succeed, I will give you perfect scores in all of your exams."

"But Kaito-san, that would be unfair to other students."

"How about… I give you valuable information about your father? Will that be sufficient?"

"My dad?...Wait, you know about him?"

The vice principal…. He knows about my dad…..but how?

"I will answer all of your questions concerning that subject if you win the game." He replied.

"…"

Should I really do this? I mean what if this was just a lie? I should ask this.

"Anymore questions?"

"Vice principal, you are not lying about this right?" I nervously asked him.

"Of course not, if you want we can make a contract about this. I will give you a copy of it tomorrow. You are now dismissed."

I left the principal's office after that.

I made the right decision right? Because if I succeed in this, Kaito-san will tell me information about my father.

* * *

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock ringing.

I have a feeling that this day will be more eventful than yesterday.

"Yosh! I'll convince Kiru to go to class no matter what!"

"Gina! Breakfast is ready~!"

"But preparing for school and eating breakfast first heehee."

I left our house as soon as I finished eating my breakfast. I am at the train station now after walking a bit. I already see the train that I'm supposed to ride.

When I got inside, I saw someone wearing our school's uniform. Wait, is that a guy? I saw that he sat on the seat in front of me….why is he wearing a skirt? Don tell me…

"Yes?" he asked me. He probably noticed that I was staring at him.

"Um, do you also go to Kaisei Academy?" I asked him.

"Yes." He replied.

"Not to be rude but… is crossdressing allowed in our school?"

"Eh? Crossdressing? What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you crossdressing right now?" When I said that, I noticed that he had a shocked expression then his expression shifted into a much calmer one.

"…I'm a girl."

"EEEEHHH!? Y-You are a girl!? I'M SO SORRY!" then I bowed apologetically.

"A-ah! It's okay since I'm often mistaken as a guy…"

"Eh… By the way, My name is Gina and I am an eight-grader. Nice to meet you senpai!"

"I'm Kura and I am a tenth-grader. Nice to meet you too, Gina."

Hmm…. In order to start the game, I think I should collect information first.

By the time Kura-senpai finished her introduction, I see that we had arrived at the train station near our school.

"Kura-senpai? Do you know Kiru?" I asked her.

"Kiru? Hmm… that popular eight-grader?"

So he really is popular huh…

"Why did you ask? Do you like him?"

"No! He's so stubborn and annoying!"

"Hmm… puppy love…" Then she smirked.

I blushed a little at her statement then I said: "It's not puppy love!"

"Then why are you blushing?" She noticed that I blushed? How?

"I'm not! I-I mean it's hot right? Since it's just April ahaha…"

"Speaking of the devil. There he is." Then I see Kura-senpai point at Kiru.

"Oii! Kiru!"

Then I see Kiru in front of us. How fast can this guy even walk?

"Yo Kura-kun." He greeted Kura-senpai. Wait, they know each other?

"Good Morning Kiru!" I greeted him.

He totally ignored me and continued to talk with Kura-senpai. Tch, that guy's attitude really gets in my nerves.

"Oi Kiru, don't call me that. Just Kura okay?"

"Yeah. I know. Well, See ya" Then he left.

"Hey Gina, is it just me or…the two of you are in a rocky relationship?" I glared at Kura-senpai.

"Calm down I was just kidding hahaha. So did you already confess to him?"

"What!? Are you kidding me!? Why would I confess to that jerk huh? I don't even like him!"

"I see. You are still in denial." Senpai won't listen to me. And if I continue this conversation, it will lead to nowhere.

"Tch, whatever." Then I heard the bell rang.

"Gotta go! Bye Gina!" Then she waved at me.

* * *

**Classroom**

I looked around our classroom. Kiru isn't here. So I approached the Kiruers to ask them if they saw him. And I heard they were talking about something.

"Hey Char, Can we show Gina those pictures?" Yumi asked Charlotte.

"…If she promises to keep it a secret." I heard Charlotte say.

"What pictures?" I asked them.

"KiruGina pictures!" They both said.

"W-what!? K…Kiru what?"

"KiruGina! Your name and Kiru's name combined!"

"Ehhh!? Why would you even do that?"

"Hey Gina, tell us the truth. Do you like Kiru?" Yumi asked me.

"I-" Before I can even finish my sentence, Bisky-sensei suddenly entered our classroom.

"Good morning class!" Bisky-sensei greeted us.

"Good Morning sensei!"

"Settle down everyone. Go back to your seats. Putting that aside, I see that someone is not present."

"Sensei, Kiru is not absent. I saw him earlier. Probably just cutting classes." I said.

"Oh… I see. Due to some disturbance, I was absent yesterday. So I want everyone to re-introduce yourselves in front."

Then my classmates introduced themselves. After a bit, I see that it's my turn already. Good luck to me.

"My name is Gina. Nice to meet you all." Well, that ended quickly.

"I'm Yumi. Nice to meet you all."

"Good morning everyone! My name is Charlotte, the proud vice president of 'Kiruers'! If you want someone to be stalked, just call me and I will have the pleasure to do it for you. But my service is not free. Nice to meet you~!" After Charlotte introduced herself, I saw Yumi and my other classmates facepalm.

"Now that our introduction is finished, let's do another activity. It's-" Then I heard the bell rang indicating that it's the end of the period.

Bisky-sensei sighed then said: "Time sure does fly fast. Okay class, see you all tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow sensei!"

"Our next subject is Physical Education right?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Oh no. Not PE please." Yumi said.

"Why?"

"Hisoka-sensei really creeps me out." Yumi replied.

"Ah, I think he was staring at me yesterday. I'm not sure though…" After I said that, Hisoka-sensei suddenly appeared.

"Gina, Do you have a minute?"

"Ermmm, see you guys."

Then we walked to a corner.

"What happened yesterday? Heh. You know, you and Kiru…outside the classroom."

Does he know about the game? I hope he doesn't. And why is he even asking? He already saw it with his own two eyes.

"Tsk tsk, Public Display of Affection." He said.

"Ehh!? Sensei, I think you misinterpreted the situation." I said.

"But I'll forgive you. Why? Because you're my favorite student."

"Ermm, thank you? But please don't jump into conclusions. Okay sensei?"

"Sure. Just don't be late for my class."

* * *

**PE Class**

"I'm sorry I'm late! Uh… sensei? What is our activity?"

"Our activity for today is sit ups. But first, you need to find a partner." Hisoka-sensei said while staring at me.

I looked around and noticed that everyone already have their partners. So… am I the only one who doesn't have a partner? Geez it's Kiru's fault! Oh, speaking of the devil, I saw him approaching.

"Oi perverted teacher. Stop staring at your students." He said.

After saying that, I dragged him then trapped him in the wall. Our position is like the awkward position yesterday. The only difference is that we are not lying down on the floor.

"I need you to be my partner." I said to him using my scary voice.

"For what!?"

"The PE activity!" I shouted back at him.

"No."

"Yes you will."

"How can you say that? I already said no."

"Do you really want me to force you?" Then I smirked.

"Heh. Try forcing me then." I see that he also smirked.

"Oi the two of you, stop your lovey-dovey scene and just start with the activity."

Wait, how did Hisoka-sensei find us? Nevermind that.

"You heard him. Come on." I told Kiru.

"Oh hey perverted teacher."

"20 sit up's for you!"

"But you know, I'm still wearing my school uniform."

"I don't care! Just do it now!"

"Tch, why are you ordering me huh!?"

"You have no choice. I'm you teacher and I'm the one in charge."

"Don't be whiney. It might damage your reputation, heh." He really does like annoying Hisoka-sensei.

"Why? Do you care about my reputation?"

"I don't."

"I'll go change." Then he ran off.

After a few minutes, he still hasn't returned. Darn he tricked me.

"Sensei…what should I do?"

"Why not look for Kiru hm?" Hisoka-sensei suggested.

"Is it okay sensei?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Then I ran off to follow Kiru.

Where should I find him? Hmm… according to the Kiruers yesterday, he loves to stay at the rooftop.

* * *

**Rooftop**

"Kiru!" I called him.

"Why are you following me? Are you my stalker? How annoying."

"First, if anyone is a stalker, it would be Charlotte. Second, I am asked to follow you and third, I'm not annoying!"

"You sure are obedient. I'm impressed"

Then I mumbled to myself. "That's not the only reason you idiot. ….It's the game…"

"What game?" What!? He heard it?

"Ah! Erm…Monopoly? …It's nothing. You won't probably understand…"

"Liar. You think I can't understand it? What is it anyways?"

No choice but to explain the game of the vice principal to him.

"Hey Kiru, can I sit beside you." I waited for his reply but he just ignored me.

"Silence means yes. You see… after your epic walkout yesterday, I went to the principal's office to report you because you're cutting of classes. The vice principal offered..well, more like forced me to play a game with him…he said that I should make you go to classes and have a passing grade in each subject. If I lose, the two of us will be suspended for at least 1 week. And if I win, I will earn something very valuable." I explained.

"Why did you even decide to play along with the vice principal's game?"

"For the prize."

"For the prize only!?"

"Yes. The prize is really important. Stupid." Then tears suddenly fell out from my eyes.

"H-how important is the prize anyways? Hey! Don't cry!"

"The prize is…information."

"Fine! I'll help you. Just stop crying!"

I looked at Kiru then asked him: "R-really?"

"Yeah."

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Thank you very much!"

"But…"

"But…?"

"I need something in return." Kiru said.

"What is it?"

"Gina, join our band."


	4. Chapter 3

_**Kiru's POV**_

"**Gina, join our band."**

Wait, why did I suddenly invite Gina to be in our band? What has gotten into me? I don't even know if she could sing or not…

"Eh!? A band?...Wait, let me think about it." Then she sat on a corner.

"Okay." Then she smiled.

Wow she really agreed even though I haven't explained her role in the band.

"Good. So about the contract…when will we receive it?" I asked her.

"Uh…Kaito-san said that he will give it to me today." She replied.

"Oh." Then I looked at my watch and saw that our PE class hasn't ended yet.

"Gina, let's just stay here until PE class ends." I said.

"Eh…okay then. Ah! Since we still have time, tell me about yourself."

"Like I said, I am a part of a band." Well what more could I say about myself? I'm not really the type who opens up to others.

"So…what is your role in the band?" Gina asked.

"I'm the Guitarist. And I am also the main vocalist in the band." I replied.

"Cool!...By the way, you haven't mentioned your band's name yet."

"Godspeed."

"Were you the one who thought of that name Kiru?"

"Yeah. Since it randomly popped out on my mind at that moment." I told her.

"Oh. So, what will be my role in the band?"

"You'll Sing."

"Huh!? B-but I don't know how to sing…" I saw a nervous expression on her face.

"Oh really? But you have no choice but to sing for the band since it's my request." I said.

I saw her pout before saying: "What if I'm bad at singing huh?"

"I haven't heard you sing yet. So, sing. Now." Then she stood up and faced me.

"Okay, the title of this song is Distant Fields. Is it alright if I only sing a short portion of the song Kiru?" I just nodded in reply then she started singing.

_I won't be put off, since it's no big deal__  
__I'll walk this path with you, for eternity__  
__Through the gates, it feels so surreal__  
__I see the brightest light of this galaxy_

_Just ignore their words, they're jealous and cruel__  
__Humans take pleasure from spiting, it can't be helped__  
__But I want to know all about you__  
__And every one of these 60 million cells_

_Show me everything..._

_In front of this new door that leads to unknowns__  
__I have to wonder if you're not feeling alone__  
__If so, could it be that maybe the thought of death's crossed your mind?__  
__But even so, I will always love you__  
__No matter what kind of messed up future we'll go through__  
__Even if you have a dark past to subdue_

"Um Kiru? I'm done singing. Sorry for singing badly…" I saw that she was blushing while avoiding my eye contact.

I was amazed by her singing. She has the potential to become a singer someday. Inviting her to our band…was not a bad decision after all. Also, some parts of the song struck me and I don't know why…

"Gina, you know…you're actually good at singing." I stated.

"Really? Thank you!" Then she smiled brightly at me then sat beside me again.

"So… who else is in the band?"

"Kura and Leo."

"Kura-senpai? What does she play? And how about Leo-san?" She asked me.

"She also plays the guitar. Oh and Leo-" My sentence was cut by the vice principal's sudden announcement.

"Calling the attention of Gina &amp; Kiru from the 8th grade division. Please proceed to the vice principal's office immediately."

* * *

_**Principal's Office**_

"Good morning dear students."

"Good morning Kaito-san." Gina greeted him. Then she glared at me because I didn't greet him so I just said: "Uh, yeah."

"Here is the contract. Please read it carefully and also…Kiru, I want you to sign it as well." The vice principal said then gave them a folder containing the contract.

* * *

_Contract for __**Game of Gains**_

_This agreement is between 2 parties, the school's vice president on one party and two students on the other party._

_**Terms of Agreement:**_

_The second party should agree to cooperate with each other to complete the requirement of the first party. Which are:_

_Making sure that they attend classes regularly._

_Their grades should have a passing mark._

_The second party should get along with each other._

_No one should know about this contract._

_Both parties should write their signatures on the lines below._

* * *

Do we really need to get along with each other? I thought.

"Eh!? Kaito-san, you never said that we should get along with each other." Gina complained.

"So you are turning down the contract?" And because of the vice principal's question, I noticed that Gina became quiet.

"Kaito-san, what can I even gain here?" I asked that since he doesn't even know that I already asked Gina something in return.

"A band member." He answered my question then smirked.

How did he know about that? I mean Gina and I were in the rooftop when we were talking about that. It's impossible that other students overheard that.

"How did you know about that?" I questioned him.

"There are hidden cameras around the school you know." Then he gave me a meaningful smile.

"So, you are stalking us?" I remarked.

Then he laughed and said: "How interesting. The way kids these days interpret things. I'm just simply monitoring the school." I wasn't convinced by his explanation but…whatever. There's no point in arguing now.

"Oi Gina, let's just sign this contract." I said that because I think she has read the contract like more than 3 times already.

"Is it okay Kiru?" I just nodded in reply. Then I saw her sign the contract before giving it to me. When Gina gave the contract to me, our fingers touched for a moment then I think I saw a vision. And then I stumbled backward.

"Kiru! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a headache." I signed the contract then gave it to Kaito-san.

"I'm going to the clinic." I was about to go out of the principal's office when Kaito-san said that he wanted Gina to accompany me.

"He might skip classes, you know. Better keep an eye on him." I heard Kaito-san tell Gina.

"Fine." Gina stubbornly said.

Then we walked out of the principal's office.

Darn it! I hate this feeling. Right now, I'm feeling very dizzy and I can't even walk straight.

"Kiru, are you alright?" Gina worriedly asked me.

"I think." Then Gina put her arm on my shoulder in order to support me.

* * *

_**Clinic**_

"Here so soon? Oh, and are you two finally a couple?" Nurse Machi asked us.

I can't even respond to that annoying question due to my headache and fatigue.

"No! I'm just helping him!" Gina shouted.

Nurse Machi ignored Gina's reply and said: "Go lie down on a bed in that room."

After Gina helped me lie down on the bed,

"Thank you."

"What?"

"I said thank you. Don't worry…I'll never say thanks again. Because, now we're friends. Friends are supposed to help each other." I told her.

"Yay~! You finally consider me as your friend!" Then she hugged me.

"Oi! If you love birds just want to hide PDA, don't do it here!" I just noticed that nurse Machi was just beside us.

"It's the idiot who was hugging me…"

"And you like it."

"Oi! Yo—" Nurse Machi cut off my sentence then looked at Gina.

"Oh shut up. Gina, can you wait at the main desk?"

"O-of course!" Then she quickly left.

"So what happened to you?"

"Just fatigue and headache."

"Hmm… You just need to rest. Go sleep." After nurse Machi said that, I closed my eyes as the darkness engulf me.

"_We're best friends right?"_

"_Killua!"_

"_Ki-"_

I opened my eyes then realized that it was just a dream. Geez, what is with those dreams? And who is Killua?

"Kiru!" Then I noticed that Gina's face is close…my body suddenly sat up causing our foreheads to collide.

"Ouch!" We both said.

"What are you doing!?"

"Waking you up. Duh." She sarcastically replied.

"Then why is your face so near huh?"

"I already told you! I was waking you up!"

"Fine. Anyways, what time is it?" I asked her.

"It's already 11:30 AM. Lunch time. You slept for 2 hours and you also skipped 2 subjects." She stated.

"Tch. I don't care. Anyways, do you have your schedule with you?"

"Here."

* * *

_Schedule_

_7:00- 8:00 – Homeroom_

_8:00-9:00- MAPEH_

_9:00-9:30- Recess_

_9:30-10:30-Social Studies_

_10:30-11:30-Math_

_11:30-12:30- Lunch_

_12:30-1:30- Technology_

_1:30-2:30- Science_

_2:30-3:30- Languages_

* * *

After reading the schedule, I stood up and walked towards the exit of the clinic.

"Hey! Where are you going!?"

I mimicked her sarcasm and said "Going to the canteen. Duh."

Due to the contract, I was forced to attend my classes for the whole day. I felt relieved and free when dismissal time came. Finally!

"Gina, come with me."

"Eh? Why?" then she looked at me with a confused expression.

"Band practice." I said.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Gina's POV**_

Band practice huh… Wait, are we going to have a performance with all of the students watching or something?

I was thinking while Kiru and I walk towards the music room in our school.

"What are you thinking about?" Kiru asked me.

"Hey Kiru, why do we even need to practice? I mean, we're not going to perform on a contest right?"

"You don't know? Ah, I forgot that you just transferred to Kaisei Academy this year. Anyways, our school holds a talent show every year. The principal will announce it tomorrow." Kiru said.

"So, you're saying that…we're going to join that talent show?"

"Are you just slow or are you really that stupid?" Kiru bluntly said. Tch, he has that annoying smirk on his face again.

"Well, I'm sorry for being slow. It's just that you're so smart and my knowledge just won't catch up with yours." I sarcastically said to him. He thinks he's so smart huh? Well, he's so overconfident.

"You finally realize eh?"

I just ignored his snide question and said: "Whatever."

Then he abruptly stops walking thus, making my forehead hit his back.

"Why did you stop walking!? Argh, my forehead hurts!" I shouted to him.

Instead of replying, he turned and leaned forward hence, making the space between our faces lesser. He was staring intently at my face. My heart is beating so fast… Is he going to kiss me?

Then he flicked my forehead and said: "Your forehead is not even red, idiot."

"H-hey! W-why were you staring at me? And what was that for!?" I'm guessing that my face is very red right now and I can't even speak straight due to my heart beating so fast. What is this feeling anyways?

Kiru shrugged and said: "I'm not looking at your face. I'm just examining your forehead because you said it hurts, right?"

I just noticed that we were already outside of the music room when Kiru opened the door.

"Woah… so this is how the music room looks like." I said while looking around. I saw that there was a grand piano, some guitars, a drum set and other instruments inside the music room.

"Tch, Kura and Leo are late…" Then he got his guitar and began strumming it.

"What!? You'll be practicing without them, Kiru!?"

"You're too loud. This is called 'warming up'."

So? What will I do now?" Don't tell me…. I'm going to sing with him?

"Sing with me." He said.

"Eh?"

"Well if you don't want to, then fine." Then he played the intro of a song and started to sing.

_Though the things I say might not make sense  
Please, I beg you, go and find me  
In the space between the truth and lies  
I am hidden away from selfish eyes_

_For the two of us, so useless alone  
Together, we were oh-so happy  
But in that way we both became discontent  
Said we both were better lonely_

_So as for all these feelings that I just can't resolve  
If I leave them alone will all of them dissolve?  
Almost drowning, I attempted to gasp for air  
And tried to reach out for your hand but you weren't there_

_A coward through and through  
This feeling as I fall  
Is better than the feel of you_

_I wanna get rid of this love  
All my thoughts are drowned out, distorted by these elegies  
I wanna get rid of this love  
And if I could make you despise me, that would be so great_

I was awestruck by Kiru's singing. The way he sings is so passionate and it's also full of emotions…

"You are actually a good singer." I told him.

I thought he would thank me then I remembered what he said to me earlier.

"If I wasn't then this band will never exist."

"Gina? Is that you?" Then I saw Kura-senpai peeking at the door.

"Kura-senpai!" I called as I ran towards her.

"Ah! It's really you. What are you doing here?" Kura-senpai asked me as she went inside the music room with…Leo-senpai?

"As you can see, I'm already a member of Godspeed!" I proudly said.

"Oi Kiru, who is she?" Leo-senpai asked Kiru. Hmm…if I look closely, Leo-senpai looks like he is in the same grade as Kiru and I…

"Gina." Kiru replied.

"Yeah. That explains a lot." Leo-senpai sarcastically said to Kiru.

"Thanks for that introduction, Kiru." Then I glared at him. "I'm Gina. An 8th grader just like Kiru. Nice to meet you Leo-senpai." Then I politely bowed.

"How did you know my name!?"

"Oi calm down Leo." Kura-senpai told Leo-senpai.

"Kiru told me." I calmly said.

"Oi Kiru, what else did you tell her?" Leo-senpai scowled at Kiru.

Kiru shrugged and said: "Just your names and the talent show."

"Hey Gina, do you play any instrument? Kura-senpai asked me.

"Umm….I can play the guitar. But I still have to improve. How about you Kura-senpai? Leo-senpai?"

"Bass guitar." Kura-senpai said.

"Drums." Leo-senpai said.

"Oh…so you already participated in the annual talent show?"

"We participated in the annual talent show last year. And Gina, you should learn how to play the piano." Kiru told me.

"The piano? But why? And, who will be teaching me? You?"

"You need to learn how to play the piano because this band has no keyboardist. Also, I can't teach you because I don't know how to play the piano. So, why don't you find someone who can teach you?" So far, this is the longest thing that Kiru has ever said to me. But even so, he's still annoying.

"Tch, how about you help me find one eh?"

"I'm busy." Tsk, liar.

"Umm Leo-senpai, can you teach me?"

"Sorry kouhai."

"How about you Kura-senpai?"

"I don't know how to play the piano. But I know someone who does."

So none of my bandmates can teach me how to play huh…. But I wonder who that "someone" that Kura-senpai mentioned?

"Eh? Who?" I questioned her.

"Hisoka-sensei."

"WHAT!? THAT PERVERTED TEACHER!?"

"Oi shut up Kiru! What is your problem with Hisoka-sensei huh!?"

"He's a pervert!"

Then I gave him a confused look and asked: "He is?"

"Well Kiru, since I need to learn how to play the piano, I really need Hisoka-sensei to teach me. Since he's the only one that can. And tomorrow, I'll ask him if he can teach me." Then I smirked.

"Tch, fine. I will come with you."

"Why do you have to come too?"

"It's because I'm the band leader."

"And so?"

"I need to explain to that perverted teacher as a band leader."

I don't know where this argument is going so I just said: "Fine."

* * *

_**Next day**_

After entering the classroom, I saw that Kiru was already there. Woah, I didn't expect him to be this early.

"Hey Kiru! You're early today!"

"Well yeah. Let's go to the teachers' lounge now to talk to that pervert." And with that said, he dragged me outside the classroom. And after a few minutes of Kiru dragging me around, we finally reached the teachers' lounge.

"So, what's the problem?" Hisoka-sensei asked.

"Perverted teacher, can you teach this idiot here how to play the piano." I elbowed Kiru on his shoulder.

"Hisoka-sensei, please teach me how to play the piano."

* * *

Song title: Streaming Heart


	6. Chapter 5

_**Kiru's POV**_

"Of course. Anything for you my dear student." As expected of a perverted teacher like him, tch.

"Thank you very much Hisoka-sensei!" Gina said, then she politely bowed.

Is that idiot really that dense!? Because as I can see right now, that perverted teacher really wants to have Gina for himself and that's really perverted! And he's also licking his lips!

"Oh Kiru you're still there! I thought you already left this room. Do you also want me to teach you? Just like Gina-chan here? I can teach you but only once a week~" Then he winked at me.

"HECK NO PERVERTED TEACHER!"

"Kiru! Don't be rude to a teacher!" Why is she mad at me? I just rejected that perverted teacher's offer. What's so bad about that?

"I'm not being rude. I simply rejected his offer. Anyways, we're done with our business here right? Let's leave already." I held Gina's arm then pulled her towards the door.

"Gina-chan! I will teach you at the music room after school, okay~?"

"Ha!? You'll be using our club's room!? Where will we practice!?"

"Well, I just had the feeling that **you** will not practice later. Just your other bandmates. So, where else can I teach her? That room is the only room with a piano."

Tch, was it _that_ obvious?

I finally gave in. But I'm still pissed off with this perverted teacher. "Fine. Go use our club's room."

Then I saw Gina's eyes widen in shock and...happiness?

"Thank you Kiru!" Then I looked at her. She must've forgot what I said to her the other day. Should I remind her later? Wait, that would be pointless.

"Oh my, how generous of you Kiru-kun~! Thank you~" Then that perverted teacher smirked at me.

"Yeah whatever." I said as we exited the teachers' lounge.

As we walk toward our classroom, we heard the squeals of the girls. Let me guess... it's those girls from my fan club again and they're fangirling about something. Typical Kiruers.

"Hey Kiru, why are your fans noisy today?" Asked Gina.

"Dunno. Wait, aren't you a part of it? So, why don't you know?" I teasingly asked her.

Gina pouted and said "Ehhh!? In your dreams!"

When we already entered our classroom, Charlotte shouted "The KiruGina couple has arrived!"

"EHHHH!?"

"So how was your morning date? And wow! You two are already a couple and you didn't even tell us?" Yumi said. Since when did Gina and I became a couple? I guess their imagination just gets stronger and stronger these days.

"We're not a couple!" Gina told Yumi.

"Oh really? Then why are your faces as red as a tomato? Just admit it." W-what? I'm blushing right now and it's that red!? I looked at Gina to see if she is blushing too, but she already covered her face with her hands.

Charlotte then approached us and asked "YOU TWO ARE ALREADY OFFICIAL!? KYAAAA~" Geez, that scream just broke my eardrums.

Yumi turned to Charlotte and asked "Hey Char! Have you shown 'that' video already?"

"Nope~!"

"WHAT VIDEO?" Gina &amp; I asked at the same time again.

"That time when you carried Gina to the clinic." Yumi happily replied.

"WHAT!? WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT!?" Geez, they even got a footage? How did they even do that?

Bisky-sensei arrived at the classroom even before they could answer my question. Great timing. I just gave them a Let's-talk-about-it-later look and good thing they understood it.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning sensei!"

"Class, I have something to explain to you. You will have an exam this month." The announcement made the whole class say "EHHHHH!?".

"Settle down class! Ahem, anyways you will have an exam this month. But it is not just an ordinary exam since well...we're not yet allowed to say it, heehee~ but everyone in this school will participate. "

"Even you, old hag?" I innocently asked. Oh, it actually ticked her off.

She approached my table and then she smiled at me sweetly. She whispered: Did you just call me an old hag eh darn brat?

"So, what if I did?" I whispered in reply.

"HAVE A SAFE TRIP DARN BRAT!" That was the last thing I heard before I went out flying outside the window because of that punch. Annoying strong old hag. Tch.

After that flying incident and falling on a tree, I finally returned to the classroom and sat on my chair. Woah, what an awkward silence. Plus, that old hag is smirking at me.

"Kiru are you okay?" Gina asked.

"Yeah. After all, the old hag did go easy on me." And what I said just made the girls squeal. Well, except for Gina. And the old hag pretended that she did not hear what I just said.

"Now class, if you're asking what you would receive if you passed the exam, you will receive a Nen Bracelet. The Nen Bracelet allows you to use your nen, but it still has limitations here at school.

It was invented because we cannot release our nen by ourselves, unlike before, when initiation was still legal. At present, there are only a few people on the world who uses nen bracelets but our school has been lucky, since they wanted younger people to try on the newly produced nen bracelets." The old hag explained.

Gina raised her right hand and asked "Sensei! What is Nen and what do we use it for?"

"Nen is a technique that allows a living being to use and manipulate their own life energy, it is also known as aura. Aura is the life energy produced by all living bodies vital for survival. Aura from all parts of the body has a tendency to flow together, producing one mass of energy.

This happens without the individual's awareness, typically resulting in a slow leak of aura continually escaping the body. If one were to lose their entire aura, it would be equivalent to using up all the energy keeping them alive, which would be fatal. The pores or points on the body from which aura flows out from are called "Aura Nodes". Controlling those nodes is the first step to being a user of Nen."

"Old hag! How come you know a lot about nen?" I asked.

"Oi brat, haven't you heard about research? Of course teachers need to do that. And also, I'm not an old hag you know. I'm still young and fresh ahahaha~"

"That old hag laugh just gives away the fact that you are an old woman in a young girl's body. Seriously, how did you do that eh?" This is just my revenge for the punch earlier, heh.

"Why you-" Before she could even punch me again, the bell rang signaling the end of the first period. "Class, better prepare yourselves for the exam. Because you'll never know when it will happen."

* * *

**The next day**

I thought today was just a regular day until I saw that students are panicking and they were also making a ruckus. I was about to ask someone when Gina suddenly bumped into me. "Oi what's going on here?" I asked.

"The exam is today! And I haven't studied yet! Oh no I'm gonna fail this exam!" Gina exclaimed.

Well, I already expected the exam to be this early since I really think that the old hag loves to surprise people.

I asked Gina. "Where will we take that exam?"

"I heard that we will take the exam at the newly renovated gym." Ah, the renovation of the gym finally finished huh. There's a possibility that our exam is not a written type.

"So, what are we standing here for? Let's go use the elevator so that we can arrive at the 7th floor quicker." I said.

"Okay." Gina replied. As soon as we entered the elevator, I pressed the button that has 7th floor written to it. We were the only passengers of the elevator. When we reached the 5th floor, the elevator abruptly stopped making Gina lose balance. I immediately caught her when she fell. Our gazes locked and our faces only inches apart. As I stare at her amber orbs, I felt my heart beat running faster and faster as if it's riding a roller coaster while my breathing, slowly synchronizing to hers. I can't move a muscle, it's as if I am under a deep trance and a slight... Deja vu..? I don't know why but it feels so normal being near her.. And as if our position is not awkward enough, the elevator moved so abruptly that our noses touch. The elevator worked again and the only time that realization hit the both of us was when we reached the 7th floor. We quickly moved away from each other, no one daring to say a word and both of our faces were crimson red. The elevator door slowly opened, revealing a bald man with a peculiar bracelet and needles on his face and on his head. I felt a weird aura surrounding him, engulfing me while making me feel vulnerable.

"Are the two of you here to enter the exam?" the peculiar man asked us while tilting his head.

What? He knows about the exam? Does that means that he is also a student? But he is way too old.

"Yeah, are you too?" I asked him putting up an intimidating face.

"Well, if I were you, I'm going to run to the gym." He simply replied without answering my question.

"Why?" Gina asked before I even opened my mouth.

"Because both of you are the last two candidates to arrive." He coolly said while walking towards the corridor.

I just gave off a puzzled look before I realized our situation.

"Hey, hey~ Kiru, what's with that face?" Gina suddenly butted in with her usual cheery voice and her weird stance, like Kido's. Yeah, Kido's from Kagerou Project, it's famous here in school.

"Now, I'm stuck with an airhead yet again." I mumbled under my breath.

"Tss. What to do now?" the airhead asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We got to follow him." I said whilst walking towards where the bald guy was.

After walking a long way, we finally arrived in front of a large twin metal door.

"Welcome, to the annual exam. Please get these pins and proceed to your designated areas." A short man with a green weird hairdo popped out of nowhere while giving us each a circular shaped pin with the numbers "504" and "505" written on it and when I flipped it, I saw a something like a blank screen.

"As you can see, at the back of the pin, you can see a black screen. It will serve as your guides within the exam and since the two of you arrived late, you will be working together as a pair, whereas the other participants will be by group." The bean headed guy stated.

_Why am I always stuck with this idiot?_

* * *

**Authors' Note**

Sorry for the very long wait for the next update! A lot of conflict happened when writing this chapter 'cause we didn't have an outline at that time. Anyways, thank you for the reviews and We will deeply appreciate any critiques and thoughts about our story.


End file.
